MEMS sensors, for example MEMS gyroscope sensors, are substantial consumers of energy. For example, MEMS gyroscopes generally rely on relatively high-quality and high-power circuitry, for example amplifier circuitry, to work properly. The use of lower-power circuitry, however, often leads to reduced performance. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional MEMS sensors and methods will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present systems and methods set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.